FNAF: Dead Men Tell No Tales
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: (This is the sequel to New Voyage) It has been nearly a year or two since things began to calm down, and Ray has become closer to his vixen captain and her family. But when King Freddy decides to bring in a terror that strikes fear into every heart of a pirate, will Ray be able to protect Foxy and his new family or will he finally face his debt in Davy Jones' Locker?
1. Chapter 1

**All descriptions of the OCs are the same from A New Voyage (btw, this story won't make any sense if you didn't read A New Voyage)  
**

The British frigate sat anchored in a fog, unable to move due to them being unaware of their surroundings. The captain stood at the helm with his first mate at his side and the crew getting ready to sail when the fog cleared. "Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" the first mate asked the captain, who simply smiled as he replied, "No fool would dare fire upon a British frigate." The first mate nodded his head in approval just as a soldier yelled from the crows nest, "SHIP, SIR!" The captain looked up at the crows next and to where the soldier was pointing, only to see a dark figure. "I looks like a ghost ship, sir," the first mate said as he began trembling in his boots. But the captain just smirked as he said, "It's just a fishing vessel trying to-" Before the captain could finish his sentence, the dark figure suddenly erupted with cannon fire and sent an entire row of cannonballs into the hull of the British frigate. "PIRATES!" a redcoat yelled as he rang a bell to signal they were under attack. Before long, another row of cannons from the pirate ship fire again. This time, it hit the mast and sent it into the ocean and took most of the crew with it. When the cannon fire ceased it was replaced by pirates swinging from ropes onto the ship. The redcoats were just now getting their weapons when they had already been boarded by their attackers. The last two ropes brought a large wolf wearing Adewale apparel and a red vixen wearing captain's apparel. "ALRIGHT LADS, TAKE THE SHIP IN THE NAME OF CAPTAIN FOXY!" the wolf yelled as he drew a cutlass and a flintlock pistol before he charged up to the helm to take on the captain. The captain was cowering behind his first mate, who trembled as he held a sword against the large wolf. The wolf laughed menacingly as he held up the pistol and gesturing with it for the first mate to step aside. The first mate obliged instantly and left the captain exposed to the pirate wolf. As the wolf aimed the flintlock pistol at the terrified captain, the British captain began to whimper and say, "Spare me, take the ship! It's yours!" But the wolf simply smiled evilly as he stepped aside to let the vixen pirate decide his fate. The vixen eyed the captain for a moment before she looked back at the wolf and nodded her head. "W-WAIT, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" the captain yelled in terror as the wolf bound the man in ropes attached to a cannon. "Tell Davey Jones Ray sends his regards," the wolf said with an evil smile before he kicked the cannon off the side of the frigate. The rope began unraveling in seconds while the captain watched in horror before he himself shot over the side and into the watery abyss below. The pirates laughed at the sight while the remaining redcoats watched in horror just as the vixen yelled, "THE SHIP IS OURS!" The pirates began yelling and celebrating their easy win over the British while one of the redcoats looked at the vixen and asked, "What becomes of us?" The vixen looked down at them and replied, "Are you still loyal to the crown? Are you all still loyal to the crown?" The surviving redcoats shook their heads frantically in agreement as they realized it was their only way of survival. The vixen looked over at the wolf and nodded her head, making the wolf pull out a dagger and cut the ropes binding the redcoat prisoners. The captain then signaled for her ship to pull up port side to transfer supplies from the immobilized ship to their own.

It had been a year since the war between the pirates and the Crown had died down to the point where the pirates resumed their usual plunder and pillaging. The land battles ceased to a minimum and most of the battles occurred in the middle of the ocean. Foxy sat in the frigate's captain's quarters when there was a knocking at her door. She smiled as she could see who it was through the glass on the door. "Ray, you don't need to knock when you're the quartermaster of this ship," Foxy said with a smile as she welcomed the wolf with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "So, what's the haul from this raid?" Ray asked as he sat across from Foxy at a small table with maps and other tools used for maps. "500 shillings, gunpowder, new cutlasses and rifles, and two _new_ pistols for you," Foxy said as he unraveled a small cloth that held two new flintlock pistols to replace Ray's old rusty ones. Ray smiled as he looked at the pistols and said, "Yeah, but the pistols were the ones I met you with." Foxy 'awed' and kissed him before she stood from the table and made her way to a small bed in the captain's quarters. Strangely enough, there curled into a little ball of fur was Rocky. How he slept through all that cannon fire Ray hadn't a clue, but he could do it none the less. Rocky was stirring and whimpering from a nightmare, soon stopping when he felt Foxy's loving hand on his back and began to sleep comfortably. Ray smiled as he draped an arm over Foxy and said, "You're already like a mother to him." Foxy smiled as she looked at the sleeping fox cub and said, "He's already like my own son." Ray nodded his head as he exited the captain's quarters and made his way to the helm.

 _Hours Later..._

Ray pulled into Pirate's Cove in the latest hours of the night, the only people up were drunken pirates sitting around campfires on the beach. Ray scanned the docks to see if anyone was still there. Sure enough, Holly was there with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. "Oh boy, this shit again," Ray mumbled to himself as the ship came to a stop and the crew began trying the lines to the dock. Ray made his way from the helm and onto the docks before Foxy could leave the captain's quarters. Ray knew the look on Holly's face all too well and waited for her to start yelling at either him or Foxy. Looked like tonight was Ray's turn to get yelled at, again. "WHERE HAVE YOU AND MY MOTHER BEEN?!" Holly yelled as Ray got into yelling distance from her. "Where do you think? We just finished another raid and we're here now," Ray replied as he stopped a couple feet from Holly to avoid _slapping_ distance of the teenage vixen. Holly was becoming less of Foxy's child and more like Mangle, a proper woman with manners. "I swear, one of these days you two are going to get into some serious trouble," Holly said as she rolled her eyes at Ray. But Ray simply shook his head and replied, "You've got your head buried in those books and never see the big picture of all this, it's adventure! Real adventure and not like the ones in those made up tales you keep reading." Holly scoffed as she said to Ray, "They're based on true events and real people! Of privateers, great generals that defeated their enemies, brave redcoats with their crimson uniforms," Holly began to say dreamily, before being cut off by Ray saying, "Oh yeah, redcoats are brave alright. We just made a whole crew of them piss themselves." Holly glared at Ray while he laughed at what he said just as Foxy made her way from the ship with a sleeping Rocky in her arms. "Mother, this has to stop. You keep going off like this and I never know if you're going to come back!" Holly yelled, catching Foxy's attention and making Rocky stir in her arms. "Holly, I think you need to get back up to the house," Ray said sternly and in a fatherly tone. But Holly yelled back with tears in her eyes, "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!" After saying those words, she turned and ran crying back up the hill and towards the large house up there. Foxy gasped in shock while Ray stood motionless, he couldn't find any words to say. "...She didn't mean that Ray," Foxy finally said, but Ray still said nothing. "I'm not trying to be her father, but I am trying to help her," Ray finally said before he made his way after Holly.

He knew Holly wasn't going up to the house and was going to where she usually went to be alone. Behind of the large house was a small path that lead into the rural areas of the island. If one followed the path, it would lead to a small cliff that looked above the cove and the ocean. Holly usually went there to read her books or to get away from everyone and calm down. Ray knew of this part of the cove long before Holly did and knew how to get there very well. Holly was sitting near the edge while sitting against a rock, her knees to her chest and sobbing into her knees. Ray slowly walked towards Holly as to not startle her. Once he got close enough, he sat himself down next to her and put an arm around her. Holly looked up from her knees and at Ray, who smiled as used his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. "Holly, I know this is all scary for a young vixen like yourself. But I know your mother and she only wants what's best for you and this is what she does best. I told her I'd do everything in my power to protect her, you, and Rocky from King Freddy," Ray said to Holly, who began feeling sorry for yelling at him. Holly wiped away some of her tears before simply hugging Ray and burying her face into his chest like a small child. Ray was startled for a moment before he smiled and began patting Holly on the back. "Come on, it's late and you need your sleep," Ray said after a couple minutes, helping Holly onto her feet and walking her back to the house. But as they walked back Ray heard something move in the bushes. "Holly...get back to the house, now," Ray said as he stopped and slowly drew his pistol, gesturing for Holly to go on without him. Holly nodded her head as she took off running down the path, leaving Ray with his cutlass and flintlock pistol to defend himself. "Come on out, I know you're here," Ray said as he slowly looked around in the shadows of the forest. Before he could react, a shadowy figure tackled him to the ground and disarmed him. When Ray tried to attack, the mysterious attacker was back in the trees and bushes. Ray gritted his teeth as he pulled out a dagger from his boot and prepared to defend himself once again. When the shadow came out of the trees to attack, Ray grabbed the attacker and slamming it against a tree. Ray placed the dagger to the throat of his attacker and prepared to slit a throat. But suddenly, he began to laugh as he removed the dagger from the assassin's neck and said, "Nether, you're doing better. But I could hear you and that makes all the difference." Nether laughed as well as she removed the hood and replied, "I know, I know." The two walked back to the cove, Ray shaking his head when Nether talked about how close to getting Ray she was.


	2. Chapter 2

"An entire year has passed, CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHY WE HAVEN'T CAUGHT THESE PIRATES YET?!" Freddy yelled as he slammed his hands on a wooden table in the throne room. Besides Freddy, there was Goldie and an unknown captain resembling a golden rabbit. "They stick to the fog and move at night, our ships are unguarded and unprepared," Goldie said nervously as he tried to avoid the king's wrath. But Freddy continued to yell and lash out at the other two men in the room with him by saying, "OH SHUT IT, YOU SNIVELING COWARD! ALL YOU GIVE ME IS EXCUSES! I WANT RESULTS! I WANT THAT VIXEN'S HEAD IN MY TROPHY CASE!" Goldie stumbled back in fear while the golden rabbit simply laughed at the display of anger. Freddy then shifted his attention from Goldie to the newcomer and yelled, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS SO FUNNY?" The golden rabbit laughed as he replied, "I find it funny that you're sending people like _Goldie_ to do the job of a pirate." Freddy glared at the stranger for a moment before he said, "You're...a pirate?!" Before Freddy could attack the stranger, Goldie spoke up and said, "Not just a pirate sire, the one all pirates fear the most! He controls the sea and all that sail on it!" Freddy raised an eyebrow in confusion as he returned his focus to the captain in the room with him, who was smiling evilly as he introduced himself. "Goldie speaks the truth of who I am. Some call me the Scourge of the Seven Seas, some call me the real Davy Jones, and most call me...Springtrap." Freddy nodded his head at the mention of the captain's name, a name he himself had heard of before. "So, Springtrap, is it true that you have control of... _it_?" Freddy said, not even mentioning the name made Goldie shutter. Springtrap smiled and revealed his black teeth when he replied, "Yes, it's under my control." Freddy smiled as he looked to Goldie and said, "Now this is a man I can work with, not some spineless coward like you." Goldie hung his head in shame while Springtrap laughed and said, "Aye, I barely know you and I can tell you're a coward." Goldie shook his head as he made his way to the exit, leaving Freddy and Springtrap alone. "I understand you've had a run in with Ray," Freddy said to break the silence. Springtrap gritted his teeth in anger as he placed a hand on his throat where stitches were located. "Aye, I know him and I want him dead! You can have the harlot vixen but Ray is mine! HE'LL SERVE BEFORE MY MAST FOR THE REST OF HIS MISERABLE LIFE BEFORE HE BECOMES PART OF THE SHIP!" Springtrap yelled, startling Freddy for a moment. "And you shall have what you asked for, but I need a favor of you. Make an example of Foxy's ship and crew, spare none but Ray and Foxy. Don't fire upon the ship yourself... _use the Kraken,_ " Freddy said to Springtrap, who smiled evilly and nodded his head in agreement. Springtrap then proceeded out the door and back to the docks of London, leaving Freddy alone in the throne room of the castle. He stood from the table and made his way to a large window located on the right wall. He looked out over the ocean and off into the distance before muttering to himself, "Oh Bonnie, why?"

Ray awoke the next morning like he usually did, before anyone else did. The sun had just risen over the horizon and the ocean was at its calmest. Ray stood from the bed, got dressed in his usual apparel, and made his way to the docks to prepare the ship for departure. But what caught him off guard this morning was how Holly was already awake and sitting down at the dock with a quill and a small book. 'What the bloody hell is she doing?' Ray thought to himself as he stood back for a moment. Holly was writing something down and saying it aloud as she wrote is as well, "..The captain pulled into the harbor, his wife waiting on the docks to once again embrace her love in her arms," Holly said as she wrote in the small book. Ray laughed silently to himself as he continued listening to the teenager's story. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to have a redcoat as a love," Holly said dreamily as she closed the book and set the ink and quill aside. Ray just rolled his eyes as he decided to leave Holly be and make his way to one of the various shacks in the cove. The one he was heading towards was of one of the redcoats they'd captured the night before, this one in particular was going to do something for Ray. The night they brought him in, he couldn't take his eyes off the teenage vixen. When Ray approached the small shack, he didn't bother knocking and swung the door open to reveal a man about Holly's age with short brown hair still wearing his redcoat uniform. "Follow me, boy," Ray said to the redcoat, who was surprised for a second before he reluctantly followed him to the docks. The poor redcoat hadn't a clue what was going on and thought Ray was gonna finish him off like his captain. But these thoughts disappeared when he saw Holly sitting at the docks with a book in one hand and a ink and a quill to her side. "I have to be honest, sir, I don't know what's going on," the redcoat finally said to Ray. "It's simple, I know you like her and she likes redcoats," Ray replied as he gestured to Holly as he spoke. The man looked to Ray and then back to Holly before he asked, "You're not gonna kill me?" Ray laughed for a moment before he replied with a flintlock pistol pointed at him, "No, but break her heart and you'll be in a worse shape than your original captain." The redcoat nodded his in agreement, making Ray put the flintlock back into its holster and leave the two in peace. The man stood motionless for a moment as he began trying to think of something to say to Holly before he began walking towards her. Holly was completely oblivious to the redcoat approaching her from behind until she saw his reflection in the waters below her. "I must be going crazy," Holly said to herself as she opened the journal and began writing something down. "Hello, you must be Holly," the man finally said, scaring Holly for a moment before she turned to face the man. "Oh, hello! Y-yes my name is Holly, w-hat's your name?" Holly asked as she turned red from both embarrassment and at the fact that a redcoat was talking to her. "Benjamin, or Ben for short," the man replied as he sat down next to Holly on the dock. Ray watched from afar as the two spoke for a while, laughing at some point and growing closer and closer to each other. Ray smiled at the sight of young love before he remembered that he had to get the ship ready for departure.

Ray had tied the last of the rope on the ship when Foxy boarded and began inspecting the rigging. "The ship seems like it's in order, like always," Foxy said with a smile as she stood next to the helm while Ray walked onto the docks to gather the crew. But as he walked across the docks, he looked over to where Holly and Ben were sitting for a moment. He saw the two holding hands and sitting very closely to each other. Seeing the two like that reminded him of a certain other couple, leading him to call to Foxy, "WHERE'S ROXANNE AND HARRY?" Foxy rolled her eyes as she replied, "THEY SAID THEY'RE 'RESTING' FOR THE DAY!" Ray rolled his eyes too as he made his way back onto the ship and prepared to depart when the crew boarded. The plan that day was to take back a nearby fort from the British before they could launch a full scale attack on Pirate's Cove.

 _Hours later..._

"THEY HAVE THEIR GUARD DOWN SIR, NO SNIPERS IN THE TOWERS!" a pirate called out to Ray, who nodded his head and ordered the crew to drop anchor. Foxy watched as Ray walked down from the helm and towards the captain's quarters, stayed in there for a moment, and then came walking back out in Connor Kenway apparel. He switched out his cutlass for a tomahawk and his two flintlock pistols. He only wore his assassin's robes when he was doing something that involved him not needing to be detected. "Be careful," Foxy said as Ray gave her a quick hug while she pulled the hood over his head. He then proceeded to make his way to one of the lifeboats to get to shore. But as he rowed to shore, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He pulled the lifeboat onto the sandy shore of the island and began looking for any way to infiltrate the fort without being detected. He found his opportunity when he saw a large rock formation right beside one of the walls of the fort. "Too easy," Ray said to himself as he began running towards the rock formation to climb up and over the wall. It only took a matter of seconds to climb up the rock formation and flip over the wall to the inside of the fort. Still too easy for Ray. He now began to grow even more paranoid as he ducked into a large group of bushes quickly to avoid being detected by an approaching group of patrolling redcoats. But as he dove into the bushes, he bumped into something that let out a grunt of pain. "Who the-" Ray began to whisper before someone placed a hand over his mouth and whispered, "SHHH!" Ray of course threw the hand off his face and drew his tomahawk as he asked, "Who the fuck are you?" The owner of the hand held a dagger to Ray's neck as a feminine voice replied, "Who wants to know?" Ray became puzzled as he pushed a small group of leaves to reveal a red vixen wearing black leather clothing with a mask around the mouth. She looked to be about 18 years old and was glaring at Ray the whole time he was inspecting her. "Give me one good reason not to slit your throat," the vixen asked as she reminded Ray about the dagger pressed against his throat. Ray responded to this by pulling out his flintlock and threatening to shoot it into the air. "I pull the trigger and we both die," Ray whispered to the vixen, who was hesitant for a moment but eventually sheathed the dagger. "So, what do they call you?" Ray asked as he looked over his shoulder to see if any redcoat was approaching their position. "Rose, you?" "Ray," he replied as he looked back to the vixen, who seemed to have a shocked look on her face. "The same Ray that joined with Captain Foxy and are now making King Freddy look like a fool?" Rose asked with a smile, making Ray return the smile and nod his head in agreement. Before either could say anything else they heard a redcoat begin to say, "Bloody hell, pirates. I have to raise the alarm." Ray grumbled as he shot out of the bush and slit the redcoat's throat before dumping the body into a separate bush and returning to the previous one. "Nice one," Rose said sarcastically, making Ray glare at her for a moment. "Oh yeah? You think you can do better?" Ray asked before Rose suddenly held up a small pouch of shillings in front of Ray. "What does...wait," Ray said before placing a hand on his left hip, where he kept the small pouch of shillings on his belt. "Quick hands, you must be a thief," Ray said as he snatched the pouch from Rose and reattached it to his belt. "A perceptive one, now if you'll excuse me I have a job to do," Rose said before she shot out of the bushes and began climbing up a wall that lead to where the general of the fort was residing. Ray sat there for a moment before he took off after Rose to see what she was up to. He scaled up the wall and found her just in time to see her pickpocketing the sleeping general as he was slumped over a table covered in gold coins. "A rich motherfucker aren't you," Rose said to herself quietly as she began pulling shilling after shilling from the general's pockets before moving on to the gold coins on the table. She was just about to begin placing the gold coins inside of a large bag she brought with her when she felt the barrel of a flintlock pistol against the back of her head. "I'll be taking them gold coins," Ray said with a smile as he gestured for Rose to step aside. Rose glared at Ray for talking so loud until she looked behind him to see the general with his throat slit and on the ground. "Assassin?" Rose finally asked, Ray once again nodding his head in agreement. Ray noticed Rose becoming confused for a moment before saying, "That's weird, I thought the assassins were wiped out a couple weeks ago." Ray's eyes widened when Rose told her this, he also remembered the message from the assassin about returning to the Creed for something. Just then, a redcoat walked into the door to see the thief and the assassin standing next to the dead general and attempting to steal the gold sitting on the table. "Aw fuck it," Ray said as he drew one of his flintlock pistols and shot the redcoat. "Nice going moron," Rose said as she turned to jump back out the window, onto to slowly start walking back to the center of the room when she saw a squad of redcoats aiming rifles at the window...

 **Rose:** Deathstone100


	3. Chapter 3

"Now this is interesting," Ray said to himself as he gripped his tomahawk in one hand and a flintlock pistol in the other. He'd placed the table against the only door in the room to buy the two some time to think of a plan. "I don't know about you, but I'm out of here," Rose said with a sly smile as she made her way to the window, only to remember about the guards standing outside with rifles aimed at the window. "Okay, we may be in some trouble," Rose said as she began scanning the room for an escape route. She saw her opportunity when she saw a hole in the roof big enough for her to crawl through. She began using the two chairs that were originally around the table and was just about to crawl through, when she saw Ray looking through a crack in the door. She faced a dilemma, leave Ray behind and let him take the fall or try and figure out a way for the both of them to get out. "I'm gonna regret this," Rose said to herself as she lifted herself through the hole in the roof. Ray turned around just in time to see Rose's feet disappear, making him mumble, "Bitch." Just then, the doors swung open to reveal redcoats with all their rifles aimed at Ray while also aiming a cannon at him as well. "A little too much, don't you think?" Ray said as he held up his hands in surrender. Just as the redcoats were about to fire, the sound of an explosion echoed through the fort. "THE POWDER RESERVE IS UP IN FLAMES!" a redcoat yelled before another explosion occurred, this time bringing down the position where the redcoats and Ray were. As it began to crumble beneath their feet, Ray felt a hand grab onto his wrist and pull him up and out of danger. "You owe me," Rose said as she lifted Ray onto the roof of the collapsing building before gesturing to a branch for them to jump onto. Ray didn't hesitate as he jumped onto the branch with Rose following behind him just as the building was reduced to rubble beneath them. "By the way, I don't owe you a thing," Ray said with a smile as he tossed Rose the pouch around his waist, where he'd stashed the gold from the table. "That will do it," Rose said with a smile as she accepted the gold and prepared to leap down from the tree branch. But just as the two were about to jump, a cannonball soared through the air and separated the branch from the tree. "SHIT!" Rose and Ray yelled as they fell to the ground below, Ray hitting the ground first and then Rose falling onto him. "Thanks for the cushioning," Rose said as she stood back onto her feet while Ray wheezed out sarcastically, "You're welcome."

Foxy heard the explosions and the men yelling all the way from the ship, leading her to call out to the crew, "MAN THE LIFEBOATS, WE'RE ATTACKING THE FORT!" The pirates began scurrying around the deck as they grabbed their rifles, sharpened their cutlasses, and lowered the lifeboats into the water. "Hang on Ray, we're coming," Foxy said to herself as the lifeboat lowered into the water before heading towards the fort...

"LIFEBOATS SIR, THEY'RE COMING FROM THE PIRATE SHIP!" a redcoat called out before Ray shot the man in the back with his flintlock while using another redcoat as a human shield. Rose was nowhere to be found and Ray didn't really care at the moment. He was mainly focused on not being cut down by a group of redcoats before help could arrive. He threw the redcoat he was using as a human shield at a group of men about to use a cannon to begin picking off the pirates making their ways across the water towards the base. "Man, sometimes it feels like I'm doing all the work around here," Ray said to himself as he grabbed a rifle from a dead redcoat and shot a large powder reserve to try and reduce both the number of redcoats and their ammo to use against the pirates. But while Ray was focused on reloading the rifle, a wounded redcoat gripped a bayonet and was slowly creeping up behind Ray to stab him in the back. Just as he was about to stab Ray directly through the heart, an arrow was sent through his heart and killed him instantly. Ray turned to see what appeared to be Rose sitting in a tree with a bow and a large number of arrows with her. "USE SOME FIRE ARROWS AND BLOW UP THE POWDER RESERVES!" Ray called out to her, Rose nodding her head as she pulled out a flint and began lighting arrows to use on powder kegs. Ray grabbed the bayonet from the dead redcoat and used it like a throwing knife at a redcoat about to fire a cannon on Rose's position. "Now _she_ owes me," Ray said under his breath as he continued to fight redcoat after redcoat with his tomahawk and the handle of his flintlock pistol.

Foxy and the rest of the crew had just landed on the shore and began charging up to the fort to help Ray take over. But as they began running towards the base, they were greeted by redcoats filing out of the base and taking firing positions. "MAKE READY!" a redcoat officer yelled as he held a cutlass to direct the squad of redcoats armed with rifles. "TAKE AIM! FIRE!" the officer yelled as he pointed the cutlass at Foxy and the group of advancing pirates. One of the pirates pushed Foxy to the ground just in time to miss the barrage of bullets, but was sadly not able to save himself and was shot three times in the chest. Foxy watched in horror as a portion of the pirates with her fell to the ground dead while the others returned fire with their pistols and rifles. Foxy growled as she stood from the ground, raised her cutlass into the air, and yelled, "CHARGE!" The pirates followed Foxy into battle just as Ray looked over the wall to see them. "Took them long enough," Ray said with a smile as he threw a redcoat off the wall. Just then, Rose shot an arrow into a powder reserve sitting next to Ray on accident and set it ablaze. "Oh...well ain't that a bi-" Ray began to say before the powder exploded and sent him off the wall and into the water below. Rose bit her lip at the accident and began making her way down from the vantage point and to the water to see if Ray was still alive. But just as she made her way to the shore she noticed the various lifeboats scattered across the shore. She then noticed the brig off in the distance, ready to sail at any moment. "He already gave me the gold," Rose said to herself before she took off running towards one of the lifeboats to steal the ship for herself. Meanwhile, Ray shot out of the water as he gasped for air. "SON OF A BITCH, I'M GONNA KICK THAT VIXEN'S ASS!" Ray yelled as he swam to shore just in time to see Rose halfway to his ship. "Clever," Ray muttered under his breath as he ran towards another one of the lifeboats to thwart Rose's intentions.

"Too easy," Rose said to herself with a smile as she climbed over the side of the brig and began making her way to the helm. But as she walked by the captain's quarters, she began thinking of the possible loot stashed in there. "Eh, why not?" Rose finally said as she made her way to the door of the captain's quarters. But as she tried opening it, she found it locked. The door had no lock on it which meant that someone was holding the door closed. Rose pulled on it for a moment before she stepped back and prepared to kick it open. She kicked the door clear off the hinges and sent it flying across the room while knocking whoever was holding it closed to the floor. Rose was just about to step into the room when she heard the faint sound of whimpering. She looked to see Rocky on his back trying to hold back tears while clenching his elbow in pain. "I'm so sorry!" Rose said as she ran to the fox cub and began trying to calm him down before he could start crying. Rocky mistook Rose for Foxy and immediately buried his face in her shoulder as he began crying. Before Rose could say anything to the fox cub, she heard the *click* of someone pulling the hammer back on a flintlock pistol. "Step away from my son before I blow your thieving brains out all over the place," Ray said as he began approaching Rose from behind. "So you are alive," Rose said as she stood away from Rocky and turned to face Ray. She then realized one thing, Ray was dripping with water still from when he fell into the water earlier...which meant..."Wet powder, by the way," Ray said just in time for Rocky to get a flintlock stashed underneath the table and aim it upwards at Rose. "Wow, you teach your kid to shoot a pistol?" Rose said as she looked down at Rocky for a moment before returning her focus on Ray. Ray shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Still the young vixen that I remember you by..." Rose's eyes widened when Ray said that, she knew she remembered him from somewhere!

 _Years ago..._

"Search the house!" the redcoat officer yelled as he ordered a group of redcoat soldiers to begin searching a small wooden house out in the countryside. This was at the time when Ray was still apart of the British ranks and was but a soldier following orders. He used the tip of his bayonet to poke into bags, crates, baskets, and any other object that the people they were looking for could be hiding. After a couple minutes, he eventually found a trap door that lead into a hidden basement. He looked around for a moment until he found a lantern to take with him down there. He opened the trapdoor and began climbing down a small ladder to the dirt floor below. "Come on out, we know you're here!" Ray called out as he gripped a pistol in his hand as he searched around the darkness. He suddenly heard the faint sound of a child, leading him to slowly put out the lantern and act like he was leaving. He made it sound like he climbed up the ladder that lead back up to the house to see if the people would come out. Sure enough, he heard a male voice say, "That was too close, but they're still out there." He then heard a feminine voice say, "I don't know how we're gonna get out of here. The whole house is surrounded and Rose is too young to...hang." Ray became confused at the mention of the word 'hang', he thought they may have been overreacting. He then began creeping up behind them as his eyes adjusted to the darkness to allow him to see. Before either could react, Ray pulled the pistol and yelled, "YIELD IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN!" The two foxes turned to see Ray standing with a pistol drawn and a dagger in his left hand, ready to defend himself. Before the husband could say anything, the wife began pleading with Ray. "Please sir, help us. Take my daughter and sneak her out of here and away from the redcoats before they find us and kill us." Ray looked behind the mother to see a young vixen hiding behind the mother's dress. Ray saw the fear in the little vixen's eyes and said to the couple, "Alright, I'll get her out of here. Take this." Ray then handed the husband the pistol with powder and a couple bullets. The husband thanked Ray as he walked over to the wife to pick the young vixen up. "Mommy?" the vixen asked as tears began to form in here eyes when Ray picked her up. "It will be fine, darling. Please sir, go now before they find us," the wife said as she direct Ray to a secret exit bound to be surrounded by redcoats. Ray nodded his head as he made his way through the door and out into the open. There weren't any redcoats around the exit, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be in a couple moments. Ray didn't hesitate to take off running towards the town just as the rain began coming down. It was in the late hours of the night when he arrived, out of breath and trying to shield the young vixen from the rain. He soon found the orphanage located in the center of the town and made his way to the front door. The vixen had fallen asleep in his arms and was sleeping quietly when he arrived at the front doors of the orphanage. He began knocking on the door just as he heard marching coming from down the street. Sure enough, the couple he had met in the house were being led in chains towards...the gallows. "Bloody hell," Ray whispered to himself just as the doors opened to reveal a woman in a nightgown and an angry look on her face. "What the bloody hell do you want?" the woman asked until she noticed the young vixen in Ray's arms. Here expression turned to one of pity as she asked, "She with those two being lead to the gallows?" Ray nodded his head in agreement as he handed the young vixen over to her and then the dagger he had at the house. "Give that knife to her when she is older, it may come in handy," Ray said before he parted, just as the sound of wooden trapdoors opening echoed through the night...


	4. Chapter 4

Foxy and the remaining pirates boarded the vessel just in time to see Ray laughing with Rose inside of the captain's quarters. Rocky came running out to greet Foxy with open arms as he exclaimed, "MOMMY IS BACK!" Foxy accepted the hug from Rocky as she watched Ray leave the captain's quarters with another vixen following behind him. "Who is she?" Foxy said sternly as she glared at Rose for a moment. "Oh her? She's a vixen I saved a while back, when I was a redcoat recruit," Ray replied as he stopped laughing when he saw how angry Foxy looked. "Really? Is this the same kind of saving that took place with _Queen Bonnie_?" Foxy growled at Ray, who began backing away from the angry vixen. Rocky watched the two for a moment before he tugged on Rose's clothes as he asked, "Why is mommy angry at daddy?" Rose smiled and replied to the young fox, "He didn't do anything wrong, young one." Meanwhile, Ray had just received a slap from Foxy, which suddenly changed from a slap to a kiss and then back to a slap. "She's a moody one, isn't she?" Rose asked one of the pirates, who nodded his head in agreement when Foxy wasn't looking. Ray approached Rose rubbing his face as he said, "I've struck a deal with Foxy, you can come with us to Pirate's Cove and be a pirate and a thief. Or you can say 'no' and we'll drop you off in Nassau." Rose rolled her eyes as she replied, "I'd take being a pirate than go to that shithole." The pirates laughed as they began going to their stations as they prepare to sail back to the Cove. Foxy was still uneasy about the vixen thief but agreed to let her stay at the Cove none the less. But as the two stood alone on the deck for a moment, Foxy grabbed the vixen by the collar and said with a growl, "Touch Ray and I'll use you as an anchor. Got it?" Rose pushed the hand away from her as she replied sarcastically, " _Aye captain_."

The ship pulled back into the docks with the crew weary and ready for a drink of some sort. Ray was ready to down a couple drinks and spend some time with Foxy since the victory over the fort called for celebration. But due to the massive damage on the fort, they couldn't use the place anyway. Still the pirates wanted to celebrate and there was plenty of booze to go around the island. Ray made his way onto the shore where a group of pirates had already started a small bonfire and had a large crate of rum to go around. "Aye, mind if I join ya?" Ray asked with a smile as he approached the group, who replied by throwing him a bottle of rum. Ray pulled the top off and began chugging the contents inside just as Rose made her way to the bonfire to grab herself a drink as well. "You celebrating too?" Ray asked as he gestured for one of the men to give Rose a bottle. "I guess so, I made a quick buck and I showed the British a thing or two about fighting," Rose replied as she held the bottle in her hand for a moment before tossing it to another pirate. Ray watched for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and continued to drink for a moment before reaching for another bottle. Meanwhile, Holly and Ben were walking across the beach as the light from the bonfires shown over the couple. They practically spent the entire day together and had no idea what the pirates were celebrating about and simply went along with it. "I have to tell you, Ben, I've never felt this way before. It feels amazing," Holly said as she walked hand in hand with the former redcoat. Ben smiled as he soon walked onto the docks with her and stopped when they stood next to an unattended sloop. Ben eyed it for a moment before he looked to Holly and asked, "Does Ray need someone to captain this sloop?" Holly shrugged her shoulders as Ben began looking around for Ray, only to see him on the beach with other pirates. "Holly, you always said you wanted to go on adventures like Foxy and Ray...so what if you and I had that ship as our own?" Ben asked to Holly, who's eyes lit up at the thought. Before Ben could do anything, Holly took off to Ray to ask him for the ship. "RAY! RAY!" Holly called out, catching Ray's attention away from the bonfire and the rum to her. "What, what's wrong?" Ray asked as he placed the bottle of alcohol onto the sand while he spoke to Holly. "Ray, does anyone have claim to that ship?" Holly asked as she looked up to Ray with puppy dog eyes. Ray laughed as he replied, "Let me guess, you want it for you and Ben? It need a little bit of work and neither of you know how to captain a ship." Holly drooped her ears as she turned to walk away, only to stop when Ray said, "But...I am a quartermaster for your mother _and_ an experienced sailor. I'll teach Ben how to be a quartermaster while Foxy will teach you how to be a captain." Holly hugged Ray tightly as she exclaimed, "OH THANK YOU FATHER!" Holly's eyes widened when she said the word 'father' to Ray, who was also in a state of shock. "I-I'm sorry sir," Holly said as she became embarrassed and waited for Ray to laugh at her. But she was instead greeted by Ray giving her a hug like a father to his daughter as he said, "You don't need to apologize Holly, Rocky calls your mother 'mommy' and I think it would be to both of our benefits if you called me your father." Holly's eyes filled with tears of joy as she joined in the hug. The pirates sitting around the fire stood to their feet as they said, "We'll be her crew, Ray, don't worry about that." Ray smiled as he walked with Holly back to the docks, where Ben was waiting for them.

 _Next morning..._

The wind blew through the new sails and the sun glimmered on the _slightly_ used cannons as the sloop cut through the waves of the ocean with ease. Foxy stood next to the helm while Ray taught Ben how to steer and yell like a real quartermaster. "Let these men know you two are in control," Ray said calmly to Ben and Holly before yelling an order angrily at the crew, making the pirates scramble around to do so. Holly smiled as the water splashed onto her knew clothes, Anne Bonny's apparel from Assassin's Creed Black Flag, while Ben sported Calico Jack's apparel. Ray smiled as he noticed his daughter smiling as the wind blew through her hair, that's right he thought of Holly as a daughter now. Holly was even happier to think of Ray as her father now and even started calling him 'father'. "You ready to take the helm, Ben?" Ray asked Ben, who nodded his head in agreement. Ray stepped away from the wooden wheel as Ben took his placed and looked across the horizon. Holly giggled as Ben looked like a real pirate for a moment until they hit a wave and he was thrown to the floor. Ray laughed as he grabbed Ben by the forearm and pulled him back onto his feet before he said, "Don't worry lad, it happened to me the first time as well. You'll get better..."


	5. New Story

**Hey guys, no chapter today but I am here to tell you about a new story that's already out...JURASSIC FAZBEAR! The story is already out and it will accept OCs, more details in the beginning of the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diamond- purple fur, light blue hair and eyes, black assassins creed robes with blue outline on the hood (belongs to respectable owner)  
**

Holly and Ben's ship pulled into the docks, their faces gleaming with both ocean water and pride while Ray was worn out and ready for sleep. "Alright lad, you did well for your first voyage," Ray said with a smile as he slapped Ben on the back, making him wince in pain before smiling at Ray. Ray could tell Holly was worn out when she yawned and her eyelids began drooping. "Come on, young lady, let's get you to bed," Ray said as he picked up Holly before he made his way off the ship and to the house. Ben decided to just sleep in the captain's quarters on the ship for the time being while the crew went to their usual places to sleep. But as Ray began carrying Holly up the hill and to the house, he heard a second pair of footsteps behind him. When Ray picked up the pace so did the second pair of footsteps. Ray eventually stopped and so did the footsteps behind him. "Diamond, if you're here to scold me for never going to the Creed you're wasting your breath," Ray said as he turned to face Diamond. "You still have a duty to them, you know. The master has sent me here for some reason and I think I know what it is for," Diamond said as he followed Ray up to the house. "I'd love to hear it, boy," Ray said sternly as he walked through the doors and quietly walked through the halls to lay Holly down in her bed. "The master has sent me here...to finish my training by your teaching," Diamond said as he sighed loudly at the last part. Ray was quiet for a moment before he turned to face Diamond and said, "We start training in the morning, that's when I teach Nether." Diamond was surprised when Ray said that and nodded his head before he left for the beach to rest for the night. As he walked down to the beach, he began wondering who this 'Nether' was and how far in her training she was. None the less, Diamond rolled out a small linen blanket onto the sand and laid down for the night. The next morning, Diamond heard a voice say, "Wake up," and then was drenched in face by water, making him shoot onto his feet and cough from the salt water. Ray was wearing his Connor Kenway apparel and had his tomahawk in a small loop in his belt along with his hidden blades sharpened and in his braces. Diamond wiped the water from his eyes just in time to see Nether standing behind Ray wearing a solid red version of Assassin's robes. "This is Nether, she'll be learning with you today," Ray said as he gestured for the two to follow him into the rural area of Pirate's Cove.

"First lesson, _real_ stealth. I'm gonna give you two about 5 minutes to hide and then I come looking for you, if I find you then you'll do so much work you'll collapse," Ray said as he held a piece of cloth to tie around his eyes. Once he did so, the two assassins in training took off running in different directions. Nether climbed up into a tree and began jumping from branch to branch as she put distance between herself and Ray. Diamond took an alternate route and began sprinting through the bushes till he found a reasonable spot. He then ducked down and ceased all movement, the only time the bush shook was when the wind blew through the rural area. After what felt like forever, Diamond began to grown paranoid about his surroundings and then began running to a different position. But just as he ducked down, the clicking of a pistol came from behind his head. "You lose, follow me," Ray said as he fired the shot in the air, signaling to Nether that she won. Diamond grumbled as he stood from the bush and followed Ray back down to the beach to begin the work. "I want you to push that cannon from here to the docks, through the sand," Ray said as he gestured to a rusty cannon on old wooden wheels located on the shore of the beach. Diamond looked at the cannon and then back at Ray as he said, "You've got to be joking, this makes no sense." But Ray met this by shooting the sand next to his foot with one of his pistols as he said, "Get going." Diamond scoffed as he began straining to push the cannon through the sand, but every step he took he slipped in the loose sand. After a couple minutes Diamond finally got the cannon moving. Just as that happened, though, the wheels broke and the cannon fell to the sand. Diamond cursed under his breath as he turned to Ray and said, "Wheels are busted, now what?" Ray smiled as he pulled out a smoking pipe and began to smoke while he said, "As I see it, the cannon is still here and not there." Diamond glared at Ray for a moment before he turned and began trying to move the cannon once again...

"There, done," Diamond said as he rolled the cannon onto the dock, Ray was slumped against a tree and sleeping soundly while Nether kept watch of him. "Hey Ray, he's done," Nether said as she nudged Ray to wake him. Ray stood from the tree and made his way over to Diamond, studying the cannon and then him for a moment. "Good...now move it back to the other side of the beach," Ray said, making Diamond look at him with a horrified expression. "I will not do this stupid chore! This makes no sense!" Diamond yelled as he kicked the cannon. "...Then it looks like you ain't ready for my training," Ray said as he turned and began walking back up to the house for the night. Diamond watched for a moment before he sighed and took off after Ray. "LOOK, JUST BECAUSE I WAS SENT HERE TO LEARN FROM YOU DOESN'T MEAN I'LL DO YOUR CHORES!" Diamond yelled, only to be socked in the mouth by Ray and sent onto his back. "It ain't a chore, I had to do it when I failed. Do you want to fail again?" Ray asked as he stood above Diamond as he was dazed and confused. Diamond was about to say something, but suddenly realized he was right. He hated every second of moving that stupid cannon and never wanted to do it again. "No, I won't fail again," Diamond replied, Ray smiled as he held his hand out to help him up. "Once again tomorrow and the same lesson," Ray said as he dusted off Diamond and made his way back up to his house for the night. Diamond rolled his eyes as he walked back onto the beach and to where he slept the night before. As he laid down, Nether approached from his side and said, "You know he sees a lot of potential in you." Diamond laughed as he said, "Yeah, that's the worst lie I've heard in a while." But Nether looked serious as she said, "It's just the way he trains people, trust me tomorrow is gonna be better for you..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Cyclonestorm- Cyclone**

On the island where the Creed had taken refuge, the master of the assassins sat alone in a hut just before someone stepped into the hut to speak with him. The assassin was a black phoenix/fox hybrid (fox body but has wings), red eyes, snout, and belly along with sharp claws, and three tails that was constantly shuffling around and wore a black version of Edward Kenway's clothes from AC4. "Master, why is Nether still with those pirates? She showed so much more promise than being a lowlife pirate! I loved her and you just-" the phoenix/fox began to say until the master interrupted, "Cyclone, I did not send her away but she chose to leave. As for your training, I think it is time that you move on to your next level of training. Ray will teach you everything you need to know. But be wary, his trained methods and anger can be a bit much." The phoenix/fox was dumbfound at the statement and exclaimed, "I WILL BE WITH HER AGAIN?! THANK YOU MASTER!" The phoenix/fox turned and sprinted out of the hut and down to the shore of the island to where a small boat was waiting for him. But as he began making his way to Pirate's Cove, he began to wonder how good of an assassin this 'Ray' was.

The ship sailed into Pirate's Cove in the dead of night with not a single light coming from any hut or the large house on the top of the hill. Cyclone scanned the shore for any signs of activity and instead saw drunken pirate's already passed out on the sand. "I thought this place was well defended," Cyclone muttered to himself as he steered the boat into the sandbar and jumped onto the shore. He began looking around to see if anyone was on patrol for the night. No one. Cyclone shrugged his shoulders as he made his way up to the large house, sticking to the shadows and bushes as he did so. Soon enough he saw a lone figure with a lantern walking down from the house and to the docks. Cyclone watched the figure closely while avoiding the light of the lantern, making sure to move when the light was gone. But just as the figure with the lantern walked by, the figure blew out the small flame and basically disappeared in a flash. Cyclone looked around frantically as he began trying to find whoever had the lantern. Before he could move, he felt the barrel of a flintlock pistol pressed against the back of his head. "Move very slowly boy," a voice said as the person gestured with the flintlock pistol to get out of the bushes and into the light of the newly lit lantern. Cyclone followed the demands of the man and stepped out of the bushes, only to be met by pirates aiming flintlock rifles at him. "You wear the robes of an assassin, what are you here for?" the voice asked. "I'm here for Ray, my master said he will help me finish my training," Cyclone replied, making the air silent for a moment. "Dammit, why does that old man keep sending me trainee after trainee?" Ray said as he placed the flintlock pistol back into his holster and gestured for the pirates to lower the rifles. Cyclone turned to face Ray, who still wore his Connor Kenway assassins apparel and had the tomahawk still in his belt. "So you're here to learn from me?" Ray said as he gestured for Cyclone to follow him. "Yes sir, the master has sent me to finish my training. He has informed me that you currently have two students," Cyclone said as the two made their ways onto the beach, where a small fire was burning and two shadowy figures sat around it. "He's right about that and I guess your training starts in the morning. In the meantime, meet the others," Ray said as he gestured to the two other people in assassin robes sitting around the fire. Cyclone introduced himself to Diamond while he turned to meet the other, only to become breathless suddenly. As he and Nether met eyes, the two couldn't help but shed tears of joy as they embraced in a loving hug. "They know each other?" Diamond whispered to Ray, who only shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Oh Nether, I missed you so," Cyclone said as he met her in a passionate kiss, catching both Ray and Diamond off guard for a moment. Ray smiled as he sat down on a stone located near the fire while Diamond looked around for something else to sit on other than sand.

Cyclone and Nether seemed inseparable the whole night, the two always next to each other and always showing affection to each other. It was the early morning when Ray began speaking to Cyclone. "You'll learn what we've already covered from Nether until you're caught up," Ray said as Cyclone nodded his head in agreement. Meanwhile, Holly was aboard her ship as she explored every inch of her new vessel. Just as she finished inspecting the hold of the ship, she heard a feminine voice say from above, "You Captain Foxy's daughter?" Holly nearly jumped out of her boots as she looked up to see Rose resting against the mast on the rigging. "Yes, I am," Holly replied nervously but without showing it. Rose smiled as she jumped down from the rigging and onto her feet to speak with Holly face to face. "There's no need to be scared of me, I'm just looking for someone else my age to talk to around here. I'm tired of speaking to drunken pirates that try to grab my ass or old prudes like Mangle, Roxanne, and Foxy," Rose said, making Holly laugh. "What about Ray or Harry? They're not _that_ bad," Holly said, making Rose laugh this time. "I'm just saying that I'd rather speak to another teenage girl like myself," Rose said as she sat down on a barrel, Holly doing the same. "So, where did Ray find you?" Holly asked as she was curious where Rose came from. "He met me on the island with the fort, he invited me to come here to take down King Freddy. But so far we haven't done anything against him," Rose said as she looked around at the various docked vessels. "I've noticed that too, but it's probably because of the three assassins here to train with him," Holly said as she stepped off the barrel and looked across the beach to see Ray speaking with the three assassins. "I didn't know Ray was a master," Rose said as they both watch as Ray instructed them a technique for the hidden blades. "You think he'll train me to be an assassin?" Holly asked after a couple moments of silence. "Maybe, if you want him to-" Rose began to say before a feminine voice exclaimed, "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LADY?!" Holly looked to see Mangle standing on the docks with a stern look and tapping on of her feet. "I was just...uh...looking," Holly said as she tried to escape from the situation. "AND WEARING WHORE CLOTHES? This is not a way a proper woman behaves! I thought I taught you well enough to know this! It's bad enough that moronic neanderthal Ray is making you become a pirate," Mangle said as she glanced over Holly's apparel, Anne Bonnet from AC4, while Rose began laughing. "And what is so funny?" Mangle said to Rose as she ceased her laughing. "Look behind you," Rose said, Mangle rolling her eyes as she scoffed and turned around...only to bump into an obviously angry Ray. "What was that about about me being a 'neanderthal' and 'forcing her to be a pirate'?" Ray asked as he glared down at the scared Mangle. "Nothing," Mangle finally squeaked out as she stepped around Ray and made her way back up to the house. "Holly, I overheard you asking Rose if I would train you to be an assassin. Do you want to be an assassin?" Ray asked as he calmed down to speak with Holly. "...Yes, with all my heart," Holly finally said with a smile. Ray smiled as he gestured for Holly to follow him back up to the house for a moment. As they got up there, Ray opened a small chest and pulled out a set of silver Altair assassin's robes. Holly eyes widened with glee as she quickly walked behind a wall to change into the robes. When she was finished, she came out to find Ray holding a set of hidden blades braces and a sword.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry & Roxanne: TheAlphaVulpine**

It was the late hours of the night when Ray began teaching Holly the ways of the Creed. "Your hidden blades can be the difference between life and death. If your sword has been removed from your person your hidden blades are your last line of defense," Ray said as he showed Holly his hidden blades before stabbing a dummy in the gut. Holly nodded her head as she began trying to figure out how to make the hidden blades come out of the braces. When she did, Ray heard he whimper for a moment. Ray gently grabbed her wrist to find a large cut on her hand. "Don't worry, it happened to me the first time," Ray said with a smile as he showed Holly a scar on his left hand. But this didn't stop Ray from wrapping a piece of cloth he'd brought with him just for this and showed her how to use the hidden blades without cutting herself. Once she learned how, she began stabbing the dummy in various ways that Ray showed her: from the bushes, from above, from behind, and even from a running start. "You're learning a lot faster than most of the people I've trained," Ray said as Holly stood motionless for a moment to catch her breath. "Next lesson: defense. Sometimes you'll be overwhelmed and the element of first strike is out the window. Disarm me and take me down," Ray said as he held a sword and pistol in his hand. When Ray said 'Go' Holly quickly charged at Ray and was immediately able to get the pistol out of his hand while the sword proved to be more of a challenge. Every time Holly tried to disarm him, he'd counter it and disarm her instead. After a while Holly kicked the dirt in anger as she once again failed to get the sword out of his hand and this time not even the pistol. "I CAN'T DO IT!" Holly finally screamed as she slammed the sword into the dirt and removing the hood from her head. Ray shook his head as he said, "It's not your fault, I should've seen what kind of assassin you are. There's: stealthy, up close, and both. I'm both, I'm an excellent sword fighter and stealthy at the same time. Maybe distance is your ally." Holly looked at him for a moment before Rose stepped from the shadows, 2 bows and 2 quivers of arrows. "I've shown the basics to you, now Rose will show you archery," Ray said as he nodded his head at Rose before he began to leave. "Wait, you have four different pistols that you use. Why can I not use pistols?" Holly asked as she pointed to the four pistols in the holsters around Ray. "I use these pistols when I'm surrounded by enemies, you aren't ready for that kind of combat," Ray said as he continued back to the house. As he walked back, he ran into Harry as he was out on a walk. "Haven't seen you in a day or two, what's wrong?" Ray asked as Harry sighed and replied, "Roxanne is...pregnant." Ray raised in eyebrow in surprise as he said, "That's good news I guess, but does that mean the end of your service for a while?" Harry was silent as he thought about his next words. "Roxanne and I have been talking and...this place isn't the best to raise a child. We may have to up and leave Pirate's Cove, I'm sorry Ray." Ray was silent as he received the news of his friend leaving but held his head high as he said, "Then I wish you and yours the best of luck. I'll arrange for your transport in the morning after the child is born." Harry nodded his head in agreement as he walked back to where he and Roxanne stayed. But Ray stood motionless as the news sank in and he felt a heavy heart for his departing friend and ally...

Ray awoke wearing his Adewale apparel and with a start as Foxy accidentally whipped her tail across his face when she got up from the bed. "Sorry love," Foxy said with a laugh as she made her way out of the bedroom, only to suddenly scream, "RAY, YOU BASTARD!" Ray knew exactly what was coming and decided to take it like a man and meet it head on. Ray walked out of the bedroom to see Foxy standing next to Holly, still in her assassin robes, while she said, "Care to tell me why _my_ daughter is wearing this apparel?" Ray simply replied, "Because she wanted to learn how to be an assassin, so I gave her those robes and trained her last night." Ray left out Rose because she was on a thin line as it was with Foxy and Ray didn't feel like dealing with an argument this morning. He said nothing else as he walked out of the house and down to the docks. He decided he was going out on the water alone to save time and effort on dealing with Foxy. His crew was already assembled and ready to set sail, all they needed was Ray and they were set. "FINE, GO OUT THERE WITHOUT ME! I NEED A BREAK FROM YOU ANYWAY!" Foxy screamed from the docks as Ray sailed out of the cove. Little did he know, a certain captain was watching from afar. "Now...release the Kraken," Springtrap said, his crew smiling evilly.

The wind in the sails of the ship suddenly ceased as the ship sat not too far from the cove, still in view of Foxy as well. She laughed as she yelled, "HAS THE WIND CEASED? HA! GOOD LUCK SAILING!" Ray was about to yell something back, when his ship jolted for a second and sent the crew to their knees. "What the hell was that?" a pirate asked as he gazed over the side and into the water. Just then, Savion and Comet came running from down below and to Ray. "What's the status on the hold?" Ray asked the two, just for Comet to say, "Nothing's wrong, what could we have hit?" Savion was standing in front of the two as he had the deck of the ship in the background of them. The pirate that had looked over the side was just about to yell something...when a tentacle shot up from the water, yanked him off the side, and into the water without anyone but Savion seeing. The panda lost all words as he began gasping for words and lifting a shaking finger to point for Ray and Comet to see. "What? What is it love?" Comet asked...only for the pirate that was yanked off the boat to suddenly shoot out of the water in the distance with the tentacle flinging him around as he yelled in fear before shooting back into the water. "KRAKEN!" a pirate yelled as every man aboard began scrambling for weapons do defend themselves. Ray gripped a large ax as he chopped a smaller tentacle in half while Savion shot another with a rifle. Comet was told to hide in the captain's quarters until the fighting ceased. Foxy watched in pure horror on the beach, every man and woman on the island seeing the terrifying sight as well. Every now and then, a tentacle would whip into the air with a screaming pirate in its grasp and suddenly shoot back underwater. "I thought is was a myth," Cyclone said as he stood next to Rose, Nether, and Diamond, all with horrified looks as well. Ray had just slammed the ax into a tentacle when it shot overboard with it still in the tentacle. "Damn it, READY THE RIFLES!" Ray yelled as he pulled his cutlasses and began slicing the tentacles every time they got close to him. Savion had just stabbed a tentacle when he began running towards the captain's quarters to check on Comet. When he kicked the doors open, he found her hiding beneath the table in hopes the Kraken wouldn't target her. "COME ON!" Savion yelled as he took her by the hand and began leading her outside. Ray appeared outside of the Captain's quarters as he yelled, "GET TO THE LIFEBOATS, THEY'LL GET US TO-"...Both Comet and Savion had never seen a more terrifying, but when the Kraken's tentacle wrapped around his waist he was pulled into the air yelling in terror as he cut the tentacle holding him. Foxy heard her lover's cries of help as a large tentacle shot into the air. "RAY! NO!" Foxy screamed just as the tentacle shot underwater...with Ray in its grasp. Comet and Savion were stunned with fear, but soon began to sprint to the lifeboats when two very large tentacle emerged from the water. "ABANDON SHIP!" a pirate yelled just as the two tentacles came crashing down, splitting the ship in half. The Kraken placed its maw where the pirates began sliding down into the water while Comet and Savion watched in horror. The beast let out a roar as it shut it's jaws and sealed the pirates' fates. The two saw no other option and jumped off the ship and into the water just in time to see the beast underwater. "COME ON!" Savion yelled as he, Comet, and a couple of surviving pirates began swimming back to the cove. When they got back, they saw a trembling Foxy with tears streaming down her face. "Ray...no...please...no..."

Ray felt himself being slammed onto a wooden deck of a ship as an unfamiliar crew stood around him while the captain emerged from the crowd. Ray gasped in horror as he muttered the words, "Davy Jones..."


	9. Chapter 9

The rain fell hard on the ocean as the Flying Dutchman sliced through the waves as if they were nothing. The ship struck fear into all who gazed upon it and its crew, all the most black hearted criminals were aboard that ship as slaves. The men had sold their souls to the captain to avoid death but didn't expect that kind of punishment. Ray was now among those poor souls and was already becoming part of the crew and part of the ship. It had been a couple months since the Kraken attack and Ray began to look and sound like Bootstrap Bill (without the starfish and no barnacles around the face). He followed order after order of Springtrap, Davy Jones, and soon rose to the ranks of first mate aboard the ship. His memories of Foxy, Holly, Rocky, and Pirate's Cove began to fade away and soon he became part of the ship and part of the crew. He was like a zombie, following orders and serving the captain of the retched ship. "RAY, SECURE THE MAIN SAIL LINES!" Springtrap yelled from the helm as he redirected the ship to avoid getting flipped by a squall of water. Ray nodded his head as he began making his way to the rigging around the mast to secure the lines while the rest of the crew began trying themselves and the gear down. One of the members of the crew laughed as a wave swept over the side of the ship and knocked Ray onto the deck of the ship. But Ray ignored them and continued to secure the rigging before making his way below deck before the storm swept him off the ship completely. Springtrap watched with amusement as Ray obeyed his command and kept getting knocked to the deck by a wave crashing against the side of the ship and rocking the ship. Soon, Ray was finished and began making his way below deck with the rest of the crew. The men were sitting around a lantern and playing a small game of cards to pass the time. They gave Ray no mind as they were more focused on the game at hand. They had no money, no use for it. They wagered what they had left to their souls...their souls. Each man had a time to serve on the vessel before they were set free and was allowed to roam the earth free like they once were. Ray hadn't a clue when he was to be released but didn't bother acquiring when he was to be released. The crew sitting around the lantern and playing cards were silent for a moment before one man yelled, "I WIN!" The three men sitting around him grumbled as he slammed the cards onto the wooden crate they were using as a table as the victor began dancing around in celebration. Because of that loss, the losers now had 20 more years on their debts while the victor now only had 1 year left on his debt. Ray watched for a moment before making his way to one of the hammocks to sleep for the night. But just as he lay on the fabric of the hammock, Springtrap swung the door open and yelled, "SHIP SIGHTED 10 YARDS FROM HERE! SHE'S OURS!" The crew began yelling as they began running to their stations while Springtrap stopped Ray with his sword. "This ship holds two very important pirates...take the captain and quartermaster prisoner," Springtrap ordered, Ray nodding his head in understanding. Soon Ray was back on the main deck of the ship and preparing a cannon while Springtrap stood at the helm, an evil smile forming with his black teeth showing. He knew exactly who was on that ship, and he knew they saw them coming...

"FIRE PORT CANNONS!" Springtrap yelled, the crew following his order and immediately shelling the pirate ship they were broadside with. Ray fired the last cannon just as Springtrap yelled, "THE MAST HAS FALLEN! TAKE THE SHIP! SPARE THOSE WHO SURRENDER AND THE CAPTAIN WITH HIS/HER QUARTERMASTER!" Ray grabbed a cutlass from the deck and charged onto the pirate ship, immediately cutting a pirate down in his tracks. Ray barely dodged a pirate's desperate shot from a flintlock when something knocked him onto his back. The source of the attack came from what appeared to him to be a hooded figure wearing silver assassins robes. Ray yelled as he charged at the obvious captain and swung his cutlass with all his might, only to be deflected by the captain's quartermaster and receiving a kick to the chest. As he stumbled back the captain turned and was about to strike Ray when the captain said in a feminine voice, "Ray? Y-You're alive!" Ray was confused on how the captain knew his name but continued to try and strike the captain and her quartermaster down. The captain began dodging every swing of Ray's cutlass and began to say, "RAY! IT'S ME! HOLLY!" Holly? That seemed to spark some sort of memory in the back of Ray's mind and made him cease his attempted attacks. "Holly..." Ray said as he placed a hand on Holly's cheek to feel and make sure she wasn't just as hallucination. The quartermaster watched the two for a moment before he suddenly fell to the floor, knocked out cold. Both turned to see Springtrap glaring at the two as he yelled, "RAY, RESTRAIN HER! TAKE HER ABOARD THE FLYING DUTCHMAN, NOW!" Ray stood silent for a moment, the only sound that could be heard were the waves and the wind around the vessel. "...No," Ray said finally, pointing his cutlass at Springtrap and standing in front of Holly to protect her. Springtrap growled angrily as he charged at Ray while his crew watched from behind. Ray pushed Holly back just in time for Springtrap's cutlass to strike where she had been standing. Ray swung his cutlass across Springtrap's chest and left a large cut. Springtrap growled once again and charged at Ray, kicking him in the gut and punching him in the side of the head. Ray stumbled backwards for a moment while Springtrap prepared to attack once more...only for a blade to suddenly shoot through his chest and make him cough up a large amount of blood onto the deck of the ship. All eyes were on Holly as she released her grip on the cutlass and left it inside of Springtrap's chest. Springtrap began gasping for air as he stumbled backwards, his final words before falling backwards off the ship and into the water being, "Worst fucking deal I ever made." It was as if time itself had stopped for the pirates around Holly, she had killed Davy Jones himself. Holly looked around for a moment before helping Ray off the floor. "So that's it, the worst scourge of the seven seas has fallen...the Dutchman has no captain, though," a crew member of the Flying Dutchman said as he gestured to the Dutchman. "I've got my own ship...but Ray does now!" Holly said as she patted Ray on the back. He was confused for a moment before he smiled as yelled, "WEIGH ANCHOR!" The pirates yelled their approvals as they made their ways onto the Flying Dutchman and prepare to set sail. Ray turned to face Holly and Ben, the quartermaster that had been knocked out, and asked, "So how do I know you?" Holly laughed as she replied, "It's a long story. My ship is in no shape to sail, I'll sail with you and tell you everything...including a certain vixen waiting for you..."

The pirates in Pirate's Cove had all but given up on coaxing Foxy out of her chambers and decided to leave her be. She lay in bed every day as she had no more tears to shed over Ray. She couldn't believe the last time they spoke was a fight and now she couldn't apologize to him. Suddenly, "IT'S THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!" echoed throughout the island as it startled Foxy for a moment. She jumped from the bed and shot to the window in time to see the Flying Dutchman dock. She wasted no time and ran for her cutlass, only for Mangle to swing the door open to her chambers and say with a large smile, "You're not going to believe who's here to see you. Before Foxy could say anything, a familiar looking pirate stepped around Mangle and stood before Foxy. "Ray?" Foxy said, tears already forming around her eyes. "Yes Foxy, I'm back," Ray said with a smile, immediately being met by Foxy jumping into his arms and embracing him in a loving kiss...


	10. Chapter 10

**Really quick, updates might be a little slow...  
**

It was obvious to most of the pirates in Pirate's Cove that Ray, who now wore Shay's Templar apparel (Assassin's Creed Rogue) apparel, had something on his mind. Every now and then, he'd trail from his conversation and look from the Flying Dutchman and out into the horizon. Foxy noticed this the most of all and decided one day to ask what was wrong. "The Dutchman is one of two ships that most pirates know and sometimes fear. Since the Dutchman is under my command, the owner of the other ship may stop by for a visit," Ray said as Foxy finally asked what the problem was. "What's the big deal? Is the other captain hostile? We can take him," Foxy said as she was wrapped in Ray's embrace. But Ray shook his head as he said, " _Her_ , it's a vixen. Their ship can easily be recognized by it's black sails, black hull, and it being the size of a man-of-war. There's something different about this vixen that you need to know...have you ever wondered who controlled and enforced the pirate's Code?" This seemed to make Foxy's ears perk up as she looked at Ray for an answer. "This captain just so happens to be the King of the Pirates," Ray said as Foxy asked, "If she's a vixen then why isn't it _Queen_ of the Pirates?" Ray was about to say something before he realized he didn't know that answer either. "I guess we got lazy and said to ourselves 'Fuck it, keep the title King of the Pirates no matter what gender'," Ray finally said, earning Foxy's nod in understanding. "So you think she's coming here to see who the new captain of the Flying Dutchman is?" Foxy asked after a few moments of silence. "Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see," Ray replied as Holly quietly approached from behind. Ray smiled as he turned and said to Holly, "I get back for a few days and you already want to continue training." Holly laughed as she replied, "So do Cyclone, Diamond, and Nether." Ray shook his head before he said, "I've taught each of you everything I know. You're already assassins in my eyes so there's not much left I can teach you." Before Holly could say anything, a pirate called from the shore, "SHIP AHOY! IT'S THE KING SIR!" Ray looked out of the cove to see the large black ship already pulling into the cove. "Bloody hell...let's face this now and get it out of the way," Ray said as he began making his way down to the docks to face the King of the Pirates...

Ray was lead into a large room in the captain's quarters where a long table with various items of food were scattered across the top. The chairs had been pulled out for people to sit in and the last two at the end of the table held two unfamiliar pirates to everyone but Ray. One of the pirates was a vixen with the same fur as Foxy but with blue eyes and long blonde hair with a pink streak. She wore a blue pirate coat with gold buttons on it, gold earrings, a pirate hat, and black pirate boots. She had a gold sword in her sheath and held a hook in her paw and had a long bushy tail. The other pirate was a wolf-fox hybrid with fur like Foxy's along with black spots on some of her fur. Her eyes were two different colors, one being red and the other blue. She wore a black tank top like shirt that cut off above her waist along with black leggings and black boots. Instead of a hold sword like the other vixen, this one was covered in weapons: a blunderbuss, a cutlass with a green emerald in the middle, two daggers in sheaths along her belt, and throwing knives. Ray was silent as he sat on the opposite end of the table with Foxy at her side, eager to speak with the pirates. "Word of you becoming the new captain of the Flying Dutchman has spread across the seas. It has also come to my attention about how you were once apart of the Creed. Also, declaring war on King Freddy is no small task either...and yet you've made it look so easy. His navy is slipping up and making mistakes across out waters and now we've driven them back. I'm here to offer my assistance along with my associate, Silva," the vixen said as she gestured to the wolf-vixen sitting next to her. Ray laughed as he said, "And what of Dirk, Shady? I thought he'd be here." Shady shook her head as she laughed and replied, "Dirk is off recruiting pirates willing to fight with you. You've been going at it the wrong way Ray with all the land battles the past year. We're pirates, stick to the seas and reclaim them!" Ray nodded his head in agreement while Foxy finally spoke up and said, "But how can we take back the seas? He and his men outnumber us 20 to 1, their weapons and ships are in surplus, and their soldiers are trained to deal with pirates." This silenced the pirates as her words began to sink in, she was right. "THEN LET'S SHOW HIM HOW WE PIRATES DEAL WITH REDCOATS!" Silva yelled from across the table as she held her blunderbuss in the air triumphantly. Ray yelled his approval along with Shady and Foxy. They had both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman on their sides. What could stop them? Ray exited the ship's cabin before he made his way back onto the shore and to Cyclone. "Boy, I need you to get back to the island of the Creed, get every willing assassin ready to sail under the mast and fight King Freddy, and bring them here to be my crew..."

 _Days later..._

Pirates Cove was lively with activity of every kind that day. Ships with famed pirates sailed there to join the fight against King Freddy and men coming from all around to become apart of the resistance. Assassins from the Creed were lined up on the shore as they volunteered to become apart of Ray's crew. Ray walked up and down the beach as he inspected the crew of assassins, all looked as if they were ready to sail at any moment. "Alright lads, prepare the ship for sailing," Ray commanded, the assassins instantly running onto the dock and to the Flying Dutchman. Ray stood on the beach by himself now as he stared off into the now setting sun. War was just over the horizon...


	11. Chapter 11

**Dirk the Dire wolf- Dirk**

 **Shady da Pirate Fox- Shady & Silva**

"I call this meeting of the Pirate Order to order," Shady said as she sat in a large chair located at the end of a long table with Silva to her left and Dirk, a large black dire wolf wearing Blackbeard's apparel from AC4, on the other side of her. The various pirates nodded their heads as they took their seats and waited for Shady to speak. "As you all know, King Freddy has declared himself the owner of these seas...the bastard has serious balls to do so," Shady said as he looked up and down at the pirates nodding their heads in approval. "So why are we here?" one of the pirate captains said as a couple others nodding their head. "We're here to take back what's rightfully ours," Foxy said as Holly and Ben stood by her side. "More like get us all killed!" a captain yelled from across the room. Before any other pirate could say anything, Ray finally spoke up from a corner of the room. "WHO ELSE DOES HE HAVE LEFT TO KILL? YOU ALL KNOW THE ORIGINAL NUMBER OF PIRATE CAPTAINS THAT WERE ABOARD THE BLACK PEAR 10 YEARS AGO!" Ray yelled, making the room fall silent. The captains looked around at 15 empty chairs that had no owners but names engraved on the backs of them. "There were 30 of us in the beginning, now only half remain. Those men died by the hands of Freddy and his ilk with no fear and no regret of how they fought him. They'd be ashamed of us all if they could see us now! King Freddy thinks that the world can be bought by gold and brute force! Better were the days when man had to work hard and strive for things he wanted instead of relying on gold! Better were the days when only the best and bravest men could sail these waters! By the strength of their backs and the sweat of their brows they claimed the seas for themselves, so now we must do the same!" Ray yelled, slamming his fist onto the table when he finished. Once again the room fell silent again as all eyes were on Ray but the silence was soon broken by Shady clapping her hands. "Well spoken," Shady said with a smile as Silva yelled her approval along with the rest of the pirate captains aboard the Black Pearl. "Of course, there is the matter of _who_ will take over when Freddy is dead," Dirk grumbled. "I shall," a feminine voice said from behind Ray. Everyone turned to see Ray step aside to show everyone the former queen Bonnie standing before them. Some of the pirates began slowly drawing their pistols, only to suddenly stop when Nether, Diamond, Cyclone, and Rose appeared and held daggers to their throats. "Once King Freddy is dead, Queen Bonnie will reclaim the throne," Ray said as he drew his pistol to show that he wasn't afraid to kill anyone that tried to kill Bonnie. "So how does that help us?" Silva asked as she eyed Bonnie for a moment while the former queen collected her thoughts. "Once my husband is dead I shall give you all honorary privateer positions, where you may plunder and pillage our rival countries," Bonnie said to try and convince the pirates. This seemed to do the trick as the pirates began nodding their heads in agreement with the terms. "So we have a deal, then? Good," Bonnie said as Ray escorted her out of the room and to safety. "As per the code, this act of war must be voted on by the pirates of this court," Dirk said as he turned, picked up a large book, and placed it before Shady for her to read. Shady quickly began scanning and flipping through the pages of the book before she nodded her head in agreement with Dirk. "I'm sure we are all aboard with this idea and need not vote on it," Foxy said as Ray nodded his head in agreement.

Foxy stood silent in her room as she gazed upon her old captain's hat with a small feeling of want, her wanting to have her old ship back once again. "You know, the Flying Dutchman could always use an experienced sailor-" Ray said as he entered the room before Foxy held up a hand to cut him off. "Let me guess, you want me to be your quartermaster?" Foxy asked, soon becoming confused when he shook his head with a smile. "Actually, I came here to ask _you_ to be the captain and _myself_ to be your quartermaster," Ray said with a laugh, making Foxy smile as the two walked out of the room and down towards the docks. Ray's new crew of various assassins and allies were already preparing the ship for departure while other ships in the cove were doing the same as well. "Seems like only yesterday that you and I first arrived here at the cove," Foxy said with a sigh as she looked around at all the various pirates preparing themselves for battle. "And it seems like yesterday that I first laid eyes on you," Ray said, Foxy smiling as the two walked onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman. The assassins stopped what they were doing when Ray yelled, "ALL HANDS, LINE UP!" The assassins made their ways to the deck of the ship while Ray helped Foxy onto a barrel to grant her enough volume that would reach her crew and friends. "I know you all are anxious about the impending battle, and you all have the right to be. We all have been through much together and now we have King Freddy against the wall! WE ARE NOW ONLY HOURS AWAY FROM SECURING THE SEAS AND GIVING IT BACK TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! WE SHALL SET THE KING'S FLAG ABLAZE AND WATCH HIS PUNY NAVY SINK TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" Foxy yelled as she drew her cutlass and raised it triumphantly into the air, Ray yelling his approval as he fired a shot from one of his flintlock pistols into the air. The assassins yelled their approvals as they raised their weapons into the air along with Ray and Foxy's comrades. The entire cove had heard Foxy's speech and were doing the same as the crew aboard the Flying Dutchman. "SET THE SAILS AND RAISE THE ANCHOR! WE SAIL FOR VICTORY!" Foxy yelled as she and Ray headed towards the helm, the assassins following her orders and putting the ship into motion. Before the assassins could cast the lines off and raised the plank, Bonnie quickly ran across the plank and onto the ship. Her apparel was one of a baggy white linen shirt with a black leather vest along with black pants and boots, a cutlass was in a sheath at her side. "Coming with us?" Ray asked in a serious tone, Bonnie nodding her head as she replied, "If anyone is to strike down my husband, it is to be me..."


	12. Chapter 12

The wind blew through the sails of the Flying Dutchman as Ray stood at the helm, Foxy standing at his side with her arms crossed and her mind focused on the imminent battle. The deck of the ship was crowded by assassins readying the cannons and preparing their weapons for battle as well. "How much powder do we have?" Foxy asked as she scanned over the cannons and the rifles some of the assassins were loading. "Enough for a couple hours, but the Black Pearl should fight with us as well," Ray replied as he noticed Bonnie sitting at the bottom of the steps that lead to his position. "Take the wheel," Ray said to a sailor, who nodded his head and took control of the wheel while Ray walked down the steps towards Bonnie. "Ray, I must warn you of what lies out of our sight. My husband may not be the wisest when it comes to battle plans, but he is smart when it comes to being prepared. He commissioned a ship as big as 2 man-o-wars and 3 times the firepower. The crew is made of the finest sailors and privateers this side of the West Indies, their rifles are made to shoot at long range, their swords are top of the line, and their cannons can blast through solid walls. Because of all this Freddy thinks that vessel on its own is an army," Bonnie said as she looked at Ray with fear, but it soon subsiding when she saw Ray's cocky smile. "If there's one thing we pirates know, it's how to fight and sail our own vessels," Ray said with a laugh as he patted Bonnie reassuringly on the back before he stood and made his way back to the helm. "What should we expect from King Freddy?" Foxy asked when Ray returned to the wheel of the ship and gestured for the sailor to return to his duties. "One ship, but according to Bonnie it's like a fortress. We'll definitely need the Black Pearl and the Dutchman to lead the attack before the other ships can provide any aid," Ray replied as he gazed off to the right to see the Black Pearl catching up to them. "ROYAL SHIP SIR! IT'S A MONSTER!" an assassin called out from the crows nest, Ray and Foxy looking ahead to see the ship Bonnie described to Ray. Just then, the sky began to grow dark and the wind began to gain speed while rain suddenly began to pour from the sky. "LISTEN UP MEN! THIS BATTLE SHALL ECHO THROUGH HISTORY AS THE BATTLE THAT BROUGHT DOWN THE CORRUPTION OF THE CROWN! TODAY, WE WILL SHOW THE WORLD WHO THE OCEAN REALLY BELONGS TO!" Ray yelled to the assassins and pirates on deck, all yelling their approvals as Ray altered coarse towards King Freddy's vessel. The waves crashed against the Flying Dutchman and the Black Pearl as the two ships sailed towards King Freddy's battleships, cannons and weapons at the ready. "READY THE FRONT CANNONS!" Ray yelled, the tri-cannons at the front of the Dutchman revealing themselves as Ray began aligning the ship to Freddy's battleship. The Black Pearl's cannons were doing the same as the Flying Dutchman's as they too prepared to fire. "FIRE FRONT CANNONS!" Ray yelled as the front cannons all began firing straight at Freddy's battleship. The cannonballs soared through the air and through the lower decks of Freddy's battleship. At the helm of his battleship, Freddy and Goldie stood without fear of being hit by the shots coming from the Dutchman and Pearl. "Should we keep them waiting?" Freddy asked with a sly smile to Goldie, who shared the same smile as he raised a sword to direct the cannons. "READY! AIM! FIRE!" Goldie yelled, the front cannons of the battleship fired straight at both ships...

"HIT THE DECK!" Ray yelled as he tackled Foxy to the deck before a cannon could take her out. Cannonball after cannonball soared through the air and found their marks in either taking pieces of the ship off, making large holes, or hitting some of the assassins at their posts. "WE'RE CLOSE TO BROADSIDE SIR!" a pirate yelled as he pointed at the battleship already coming into broadside cannon range. "READY BROADSIDE! USE THE EXPLOSIVE SHOT!" Ray yelled, the crew beginning to quickly load the cannons before the battleship could fire again. Meanwhile, the Black Pearl readied their broadside cannons as well just as the battleship unleashed a barrage of broadside cannons straight at them. The cannonballs soared through the air and straight into the mast of the ship. "Direct hit, sir," Goldie said with a laugh to King Freddy, who shared the laugh with his comrade. "THE DUTCHMAN, CAPTAIN! THEY'RE ABOUT TO-" a redcoat began to yell before the Dutchman unleashed a barrage of explosive cannonfire at the base of the battleship. "THE POWDER RESERVES! THEY'RE GONNA BLOW!" a sailor yelled in fear as they began grabbing anything to douse the flames before the powder reserve could explode. Meanwhile, this gave the Black Pearl enough time to load their cannons and fire a retaliation shot at the battleship's mast. Like a twig the mast snapped from the cannonballs striking and sending it crumbling down to the ocean below. "THEY'RE CRIPPLED, TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Ray yelled as he drew his sword and held it triumphantly into the air. Grappling hooks and ropes began to be thrown from the two ships as they pulled close together to allow their crews to board the ship. The redcoats were already prepared for hand to hand combat as they aimed their rifles and began firing at the pirates trying to climb aboard. "RETURN FIRE!" Shady yelled to her pirate crew as Silva readied her blunderbuss and fired into a group of redcoats to hopefully stall them long enough for the pirates on their ship to board the battleship. "GO, GO, GO!" Silva yelled as she gestured with her blunderbuss for the pirates on their ship to quickly board and engage the redcoats, which they did with zeal. "They're directing their attention to the Pearl, now's our chance," an assassins said to Ray as he prepared his pistols. "Then let's not keep the king waiting," Ray said with a smile as he grabbed a robe and swung onto the battleship, killing to redcoats when he dropped to the deck. "COME ON MEN, THIS ENDS TODAY!" Ray yelled as Foxy, Nether, Ender, Daniel, Cyclone, Holly, Bonnie, Comet, Rose, Comet, Savion, and Diamond joined him on the deck of the battleship. "Daniel, you and Holly sabotage the powder! Diamond, Rose, Cyclone, Nether, an Ender will hold off redcoats while you do so! Bonnie and Foxy are with me to get Freddy!" Ray yelled as he and the two women charged towards the helm to face Freddy head on. The pirates nodded their heads as they began making their way below deck to find the powder reserves, killing as many redcoats as they could.

"I was wondering when the whore I called 'wife' would appear," Freddy said as he drew a rapier alongside Goldie and a redcoat captain. "This ship will be your tomb," Bonnie said as she, Foxy, and Ray readied their blades to fight. "Then...what are you waiting for?" Freddy said with a smile as he, Goldie, and the redcoat captain charged along with Foxy, Bonnie, and Ray towards their three enemies...


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS IS IT! THE FINAL CHAPTER! THE FINAL BATTLE!**

The wind blew like a hurricane and the rain fell like needles from the sky, the waves crashed and rocked the three ships violently, and the only light came from the muskets firing and the lightning flashing in the sky above. Ray had just thrown the redcoat captain to the ocean below when he heard Foxy scream for help while Goldie stabbed and slashed at her sword to try and disarm her. "FOXY, I'M COMING!" Ray yelled as he drew a pistol and shot a redcoat who had a rifle aimed at Bonnie while she fought Freddy. Goldie was just about to strike Foxy's sword again when Ray's sword appeared from outta nowhere and deflected it away from Foxy. "OH? I LIKE A CHALLENGE!" Goldie yelled with an evil smile as he picked up a sword from a dead redcoat sailor and began fighting both pirates. Meanwhile, Rose grabbed a rifle from a redcoat and redirected it towards another charging redcoat while Ben and Holly began rolling barrels of gunpowder to the center of the ship to rig a bomb big enough to split the ship when the time was needed. Nether, Ender, Cyclone, and Diamond found themselves on the deck of the ship making sure no one overwhelmed Ben and Holly while they stacked the gunpowder. Silva and Shady fought back to back on the deck of the ship as redcoat after redcoat fell to their blades. "THE BARRELS ARE ALMOST IN PLACE!" Holly yelled from the gunpowder bomb they were preparing, Shady nodding her head as she turned and ran her blade through a redcoat's chest as he tried to attack Silva from behind. Rose was firing arrows from her bow faster than any musket our pistol could ever and was basically nailing redcoats to the deck of the ship. "Too easy," Rose said with a grin as she drew her dagger and stabbed a redcoat in the throat before he could stab her with his bayonet. Cyclone found himself backed against the mast of the ship with Nether at his side, both with their pistols empty and Cyclone the only one with a blade. "HOLD ON!" Cyclone yelled as he grabbed Nether and puller her in tight before he sliced a rope and both shot straight up the mast, leaving the redcoats stunned long enough for the pirates to attack them. Diamond jumped down from the mast and stabbed a blade through the head of a redcoat and used the soldier's rifle to shoot another redcoat.

"YOU ALWAYS HAD TO BE HARD-HEADED!" Freddy yelled as he and Bonnie clashed swords and countered sword strikes from one another. "I MAY BE HARD-HEADED, BUT YOU ARE FOOLISH FOR THINKING YOU COULD TAKE THE OCEAN AWAY FROM THESE PEOPLE!" Bonnie retorted as she managed to sneak a sword strike past Freddy's blade and cut deep into his left bicep. As the king grasped his bicep in pain, Bonnie prepared to strike again when a redcoat tackled her to the ground in an attempt to save Freddy's life. Bonnie kicked the redcoat off her just in time for Freddy to stab the wooden deck next to her neck in a failed attack. "Your luck is running out, my dear," Freddy said deviously as he removed his sword from the deck and placed the tip to Bonnie's throat. "Good, I'd rather be dead than be a slave to you," Bonnie growled as she waited for the icy hand of death to take hold of her. But just as Freddy prepared to stab, a flintlock pistol fired from out of nowhere and straight into Freddy's already wounded bicep. Bonnie looked up to see the smoking barrel of Ray's flintlock pistol while Foxy fended off Goldie long enough for him to do so. Bonnie nodded her head as she jumped to her feet and began approaching Freddy with her cutlass held tightly in her hand. Freddy was clenching his bloody arm when he saw the silhouette of Bonnie casted by a flash of lightning and quickly turned just in time to deflect a sword strike from Bonnie with his own sword. "It would seem your luck is running out too," Bonnie said with a smile as she and Freddy once again began sword fighting, Freddy now on the defense against Bonnie's strikes. Goldie, on the other hand, still played the offense against both Ray and Foxy as he rapidly swung and slashed his blades at the two. "I will not be beaten so easily!" Goldie yelled as he redirected Ray's blade to the deck while deflecting Foxy's failed attempt to strike him. "I've seen better moves from a dead cat!" Ray yelled with a laugh, making Goldie growl in anger and speed up his attacks against the two. Foxy was at first confused on why Ray was provoking the already angry golden bear...until she realized what he was planning when she noticed Goldie nearly trip up on a simply counter attack. Foxy soon saw her opportunity to strike when Ray stabbed forward and Goldie used both blades to counter his strike. Foxy, with all her might, stabbed her cutlass straight into Goldie's left side and out his right side. When she withdrew her blade, blood began flowing from his wound as he began stumbling backwards towards the railing that overlooked where Freddy and Bonnie were fighting. "My king...*cough-cough* I have failed you..." Goldie gasped and coughed with his final breaths before falling backwards over the railing and right beside Freddy and Bonnie. The now stunned king looked at his friend's lifeless body for a moment before being filled with rage and picking up Goldie's blade and fight faster and harder than before, ignoring his wounded bicep. "FOXY, GO SEE IF HOLLY AND BEN NEED HELP! I'LL GET BONNIE!" Ray yelled, Foxy nodding her head as she began heading down below deck to her her daughter. Ray ran down the steps from the helm just in time to see Freddy punch Bonnie in the jaw and send her stumbling backwards, over a barrel, and onto her back. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THIS! THIS ENDS NOW!" Freddy yelled as he placed his swords like scissors against Bonnie's throat and prepared to slice. Just before Freddy could slice, Ray put him into a headlock and began choking him out long enough for Bonnie to get back onto her feet. Freddy thrashed around violently as he tried to get Ray to release his grip and escape the headlock. Bonnie grabbed one of the blades Freddy dropped when Ray began choking him and prepared to stab into him when...*bang!*

The blade snapped like a twig when Goldie's final act of defiance was to shoot the blade near the hilt and cut the blade nearly completely off. Bonnie looked down at the blade just as Ray was thrown over Freddy's shoulder and onto the deck of the ship with a thud. "RAY, THE POWDER'S READY!" Holly called out as she, Ben, Foxy, and the others emerged from underneath the deck with one of the barrels to shoot to set off the others below deck. "BONNIE, GET EVERYONE OFF THE SHIP! NOW!" Ray yelled as he kicked Freddy's legs out from underneath him to buy some time. Bonnie nodded her head as she yelled for everyone to abandon ship and fall back to their own, this began giving the redcoats a false sense of victory. Even Freddy began feeling a sense of victory when he saw the pirates jump from his battleship and onto their own ships. Ray was still aboard the ship when Foxy jumped onto the Flying Dutchman and prepared to set sail while she waited for Ray. "GO! I'LL SNAG A LIFEBOAT BEFORE IT GOES DOWN!" Ray yelled as he held a now loaded flintlock pistol in his hands, Foxy staring at him in shock for a moment. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT SHIP WILL BE YOUR GRAVE IF YOU SHOOT THE POWDER RESERVE!" Foxy screamed as Ray looked over to Savion and nodded his head. Before she could react, Foxy was suddenly grabbed by Savion and Ben as they dragged her away from the helm while Cyclone took the helm. Both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman departed from the side of the King Freddy's battleship and back towards Pirate's Cove. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! RAY, PLEASE!" Foxy screamed as she struggled to break free from Savion and Ben's hold on her. Ray watched as the two ships sailed away while Freddy smiled and slowly began approaching him with his sword drawn and redcoats aiming their rifles at him. "Looks like this is the end of the line," Freddy said just as Ray drew the pistol and aimed it right at Freddy. He stepped back for a second while the redcoats pulled the hammers back on the flintlock rifles and aimed at Ray. "Oh don't worry, I didn't load this pistol to shoot you," Ray said with a laugh, making Freddy confused. "Bonnie loaded this pistol to do this!" Ray yelled as he turned and shot the powder reserve. The bullet soared through the air and straight into a barrel of gunpowder, igniting the powder and blowing up the rest of the barrels of gunpowder with it. Ray was sent flying off the side of the ship while Freddy was engulfed in fire, the ship soon bursting into flames as well. As Ray fell to the water below, he could see the glow of the fire burning the ship burning while he could see the water turn red with his own blood. He smiled to himself as he felt himself loose consciousness underneath the water just as a shadow of a lifeboat appeared in his sight...

"Bloody hell," Ray mumble to himself as a bright light suddenly shown over his eyes, making him hold up a hand to shield his eyes. "DADDY'S AWAKE!" Rocky yelled in excitement as he ambushed his father in a hug, Holly doing the same along with Foxy. "Ha ha, good to see you all," Ray said with a laugh and smile as he hugged the three of them while still laying down in the bed. But his smile faded away when he rested his hand on his left leg, all three of his loved ones also sharing a frown when they noticed him. Ray slowly sat up from the bed and slid his legs out from underneath the covers and onto the floor to stand up, his right leg with a bandage around the thigh and...a peg leg where his left leg from the knee down should be. "I'm so sorry Ray, the doctors tried their best to save it," Foxy said as Ray stood to his feet and began looking around for his clothes. "Your assassin robes were burned beyond reuse," Cyclone said from the doorway as Nether held a box that contained the charred remains of Ray's assassins robes. Ray eyed the chest for a moment before he made his way over to his closet to find a new set of clothes to wear before he left the room. "I can't be an assassin anymore, not with a peg leg," Ray said as he began putting on the new clothes, "But I can be the pirate the world seems to see." He then turned to show the others his new pirate apparel, Black Beard's apparel from AC4. "Ha, you even have a beard to match it," Foxy said with a laugh as he hugged Ray tightly and embraced him in a passionate kiss. Everyone smiled as the two began walking out of the bed and towards the docks, where a Royal Navy ship was waiting on the shore. Bonnie stood on the docks in a new white dress while Rose and Diamond stood beside her in newly stitched assassins robes and new weapons. "Ah, good to see you're alive and well," Bonnie said when she noticed Ray and Foxy walking towards her on the dock. "You say your goodbyes, I'll be over here," Foxy said as she kissed Ray on the cheek and walked down the beach to where pirates and assassins were celebrating. When Ray stood before the three, Bonnie was the first to hug Ray tightly and thank him for his sacrifice and work. "I have a lot of work to do to clean up my husband's mess," Bonnie said with a laugh. "And she'll have us to help her. You're looking at the new Royal Assassins," Diamond said with a laugh as Rose walked towards Ray. "The ship's ready to sail...and this is just to piss Foxy off one last time," Rose said before she surprised Ray with a kiss, Foxy seeing this and becoming so enraged that four pirates that were celebrating on the beach had to hold her back. Rose laughed as she, Bonnie, and Diamond boarded the vessel and departed from the cove. Ray, Holly, Rocky, and Foxy waved goodbye to their leaving comrades before Foxy leaned over to Ray and whispered, "Oh, and by the way, Holly's pregnant." The smile Ray had put on his face soon turned to a glare as he turned to see Ben already in mid sprint off the docks. "I MAY HAVE A PEG LEG NOW, BUT I'LL STICK IT UP SO FAR UP YOUR ARSE YOU'LL BE COUGHING UP SPLINTERS FOR A YEAR!" Ray yelled as he turned on his peg leg and began running after Ben, his cutlass and pistol raised above his head in anger...

 **The End!**

 **All characters belong to their respected owners, and this was a fun story to write for you guys! Hope you enjoyed and see you all later!**


End file.
